


About Love

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Written for Kristanna Week 2017 on Tumblr
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kristanna Week 2017 on Tumblr

_What do you know about love?_

Harsh words that were uttered so long ago. Why do they still come to her in her nightmares? After all this time, why does the ghost of those words, haunt her. Torment her.

What _did_ she know about love anyway?

Anna isn’t too sure why, but the upsetting dream sticks with her this time. It leaves her feeling cold and scared. She can’t shake it like she normally does, and she is left wondering.  
Terrible thoughts…  
What _did_ she know about love?

Kristoff remains asleep as she creeps from their bed and dresses silently to wander the empty halls in the early morning, just before dawn. She takes a peek in each of their rooms, one after another, to smile at her three sleeping children, before she finds herself in the library.

She grabs a book, but realizes very quickly that she is too distracted to read.

_What do you know about love?_

She thinks of how back then, she truly didn’t know what love was. _Perhaps things might have ended up differently, _that dark part of her mind whispers.  
Perhaps, perhaps... She tells herself not to let her thoughts wander there, but they do anyway.

Perhaps if she had kept her feelings in check that night, and didn’t push her sister. Perhaps if she would have slowly earned the Queen’s trust in her choice of “true love”, and was finally given the blessing. Perhaps… and she shudders now at the thought, if she married _him. _  
Perhaps if she never met Kristoff…

The thought is worse than the nightmare and her stomach rolls, making her feel sick.

What did she know about love?

The weight of the dream is still very much in the forefront of her mind, and that anxious, unsure feeling when she woke, mars her usual confidence with self-doubt and has her questioning again.

She tries to push the _what-ifs_ from her mind, but they will not leave her alone. What if the only reason she fell in love with Kristoff, was because she discovered that he loved her? What if she fell in love with the idea of being loved again? Being wanted? What if everything she had done, had been because her naivety had allowed her to? What if everything in her life, was based on a lie she kept telling herself?

She is acutely aware her feelings are unfounded, but she has to wonder why they are there. 

She can still feel the vast emptiness from the dream. The hollow shell of who she thought she was, sitting, waiting… cold to the bone, watching as everyone she held dear looked upon her with judging eyes. She’s sitting at a table, and they are all there. Even her parents are there, looking at her but through her at the same time. She can’t quite make out what they are saying, but she knows everything has a disapproving tone, as if they are all pointing out every mistake she has ever made in her entire life.

She sighs and picks up the book again, determined to push the utter nonsense from her mind and move her thoughts to better things, when there is a soft clearing of a throat at the doorway.

She knows its her husband without having to look up, but she does anyway, and notices right away that her stomach still flutters at the sight of him bare chested above his pajama pants, with unruly bed hair.

“You okay?” He says softly, padding into the room on bare feet. He looks to take a seat beside her, but pauses in front instead, asking with his eyes if she would prefer to be alone. 

She finds a smile she didn’t even know she had, and pats the area right beside her. He sits obediently and pulls her against his chest and leans back. She snuggles into him instinctively, and her heart flutters again at the touch of their skin.

He doesn’t speak. He simply holds her, knowing that is what she wants.

She looks around the room. There are drawings done by their oldest son, of him and his father on the ice the first time he had taken him to a harvest about a month ago. Their middle daughter has a stack of books in her chair that she’s been reading, because she asked her mother what her favorites were when she was a kid. And their youngest girl… their last child, borne with a difficulty that they knew they could not chance to have another... on the table sits her clay sculpture of Sven and Olaf, because try as she might, she simply cannot tear herself away from her them.

Anna almost bursts into tears. 

What does she know about love?   
She knows _exactly_ what love is.

Love is the way Kristoff makes her feel, every single day. It’s the way he respects her, and encourages her, and never ever makes her feel anything other than utterly trusted and completely safe. Love is the way he laughs with her, and helps her with the kids, and supports her in any crazy endeavor that she can think of. Love is how he can cheer her up when she is feeling down, and how he always seems to know what she needs even if she never asks for it. Love is in all his kisses, all his touches, and all his smiles.

It’s their three beautiful children, created from the intimacy of their love.

Love is the way their son, a splitting image of his father, walks so closely in his footsteps that Anna sometimes thinks she can barely tell them apart. Love is the light in her daughter’s eyes, when she accomplishes something she sets out to do, whether her parents think it is a good idea or not. Love is the way their youngest, so much split between each of their looks and personalities, smiles that smile of hers after coming back in the castle after spending the entire afternoon exploring, and tells her stories with so much animation that Kristoff and Anna still chuckle about her tales for days after.

Love is in the simple truth that she would give her life for every single one of them.

She is suddenly aware of a tear streaming down her cheek. She wipes it subtly, hoping that Kristoff doesn’t notice, before she hears them. Their voices are so unique. She had to wonder which one of them got up first this time, waking the others as they always did, and seeking their parents together wherever they happen to be.

Kristoff chuckles softly behind her, and her heart hurts. It _aches,_ with how much she truly loves him, and she pushes off his chest and finds her smile to greet their children good morning.

They burst in the room, all talking at the same time, asking things at the same time; wondering when they are going to eat breakfast, and when they are going to go back up the mountain for a hike, and when Auntie Elsa is going to make a skating rink for them again, and…, and…, and…

Kristoff sits up from the couch and takes to his feet. He pulls all three of them into a bear hug, and they squeal and laugh in his arms as he starts to tickle them. They escape, and immediately assault him with excited comments and stories, and more questions.

What does she know about love?   
She knows that she is surrounded by it, touched by it every single day, and that is more a blessing than anything else in the entire world.

She watches her family, talking and laughing and filling her heart with a feeling that threatens to shatter it with it’s happiness. Every doubt, every fear, every question she ever had is suddenly quieted, and this time, she knows, for good. 

_That’s what I know about love_, she thinks as she watches the lights of her life.

_It’s them.  
They are what I know about love._


End file.
